loud_house_sneezefandomcom-20200214-history
Loud Pets
The Loud family has rather a lot of pets. According to Lincoln Loud, Lana Loud was the one who found them all. The majority of them were named after celebrities (but not all of them, e.g Fangs). Charles Charles is the family's dog. He is a Pit Bull, but he doesn't have any of the negative stereotypes, and is a very friendly dog. Like most dogs, he sometimes takes people's food. Another stereotype he breaks is the one about cats and dogs not getting along: he and Cliff get along fine. Cliff Cliff is the family's cat. He is a black moggy with a white face. While a bit sassy and naughty, he is by no means mean, and doesn't even try and eat Geo and Walt. Geo Geo is the family's hamster, light brown with dark brown spots. He likes running around in his ball and eating, he appears to like everything a human likes food-wise. Walt Walt is the family's canary. Although grumpy and often frowning, he is not mean, and is quite smart (he was used as a carrier bird at one point). Izzy Izzy is a lizard who is primarily cared for by Lana. El Diablo El Diablo is Lana's snake. He sometimes wraps himself around people, but doesn't try to kill them. Gary Gary is Luan Loud's lazy white bunny. Like Geo, he likes to eat people's food (and also Lincoln's comics, which has resulted in him and Lincoln not getting along). She uses him for magic tricks. Bitey Bitey is Lana's grey rat. Fangs Fangs is Lucy Loud's bat. Apparently, he only eats in the dark and eats a strange concoction made of grapes and other ingredients as seen in the game Lincoln's List. Brad Lana once tried to keep a flea named Brad, because he lived in her pit (supposedly punning on the celebrity name Brad Pitt). However, it's doubtful that he counts as an official Loud pet. Hops Hops is Lana's pet frog, who is very smart, eats bugs, and occasionally (though not very often) acts like a dog. Unnamed Pets In the episode "Mall of Duty", Lana adopts three ducklings (taken care of by all the Louds) but their names (and sexes) are unrevealed. In "Future Tense", they adopt an aggressive turtle, but its name is unrevealed too. Deceased Pets Lucy once had three spiders as pets named Elijah, Amaria, and Jojo, however, Myrtle (her grandfather's girlfriend) killed them. The Louds also used to have a fish named Goldie, who died and supposedly was flushed down the toilet afterwards (because Lucy said, "Who really flushed you?"). Seymour? Seymour is or was supposedly Lana's other frog. Apparently, Lola Loud got rid of him, potentially by killing him, however, it was later revealed that the killing part was only part of a prank, so it's unclear if Seymour really exists/existed, or if he does/did, what happened to him. Trivia * If Brad really is a pet, the Louds have fifteen pets in total. * In One Flu Over the Loud House, Charles, Cliff, Geo, and Walt got infected as well as all the humans in the house, leaving the remaining pets to be the only ones uninfected. * Izzy, El Diablo, Geo, Hops, and Charles are all mentioned in the ''Listen Out Loud ''podcast. * In the Ace Savvy game, part of the mission is finding Charles, Cliff, Geo, and Walt. Hops is also sometimes mentioned as a suspect, as are Cliff and Geo. * Geo has his own game, called "Geo's on a Roll". * Cliff, Geo, and Fangs feature in the game "Lincoln's List". Category:Characters